Reflexes
by arke-x
Summary: The second her hand left his face, she was full of fear and regret. One does not simply slap the legendary Uchiha mid-battle and expect to get away with it. MadaSaku, possibly others (things are up in the air). T for swearing, possible fights. Beware: rating/genres/ect subject to change. (Probably not, but just in case!)
1. Chapter 1

Greetings!

First of all, I don't own Naruto or any of the characters.

Second of all, this is in fact my first Naruto story. So, I'm going apologize ahead of time if I'm ooc or anything ): I'll try my best to not be, though!

I know it's not going to be perfect, sorry! Feel free to leave any criticism you'd like. Blatant trolling will be quickly ignored.

Reviews are loved! Questions will be answered with the best of my abilities!

- Arke.

**xxxxx**

How it came to this, she would never know.

Okay, maybe that wasn't the _complete_ truth; she did, in fact, know how it came to... _this_. Being dragged away in bonds and chains by her most 'dearest' enemy.

Madara Uchiha.

**xxxxx**

The battle was going no where fast, and her chakra was quickly depleting by the excessive strain on her body from attempting to heal her allies. She was breathing hard, light headed, and ultimately just felt like giving into her bodies wishes to black out for a while. But she couldn't. And more importantly, she didn't want to. Her friends, her allies, were dying and suffering right before her eyes, and she wouldn't rest while they were in pain. So, she swallowed hard and tried her best to block out the pain.

There was blood everywhere, but so comes with being a medic. The pink haired kunoichi was far used to the smell, feeling, and sight of blood from working at the hospital, but the site before her eyes was much different. Much, much different. She couldn't turn without seeing someone oozing the crimson liquid, couldn't take a breath without the ungodly smell suffocating her. She was close to just not breathing at all.

"Sakura!"

She was snapped from her thoughts, turning away from her current body to glance at her sensei. The kunoichi was frowning, but with ultimate determination (despite how ready she was to pass out). But the blonde woman in front of her wasn't looking at her, or anyone for the matter; she was staring off into the distance. Just... staring. Something struck a cord with the pink haired female, and she followed the gaze.

Sakura tried to squint to see what Tsunade-sama was looking at, but could make out a blur. She wiped some of the blood off her face with her sleeve, forcing herself to stand up. Still, she struggled. She wasn't sure what exactly she was supposed to be looking at. But quickly, she realized it.

_Bodies._

One was off to the side, sprawled out. The other was still somewhat standing, resting on a knee. Her heart sunk; she only knew two people who would be still fighting by each other's side. _Sasuke and Naruto._ She was on her feet in seconds, dashing to the aid of her teammates. It was dumb, she was well aware, but couldn't stop her body. There was screaming behind her, but she couldn't understand what they tried to say. She had a pretty good idea of what they were, though.

She was panting, her legs felt like they were on a fire, and she knew that running into battle like this was... well, completely and utterly stupid. She had little to no chakra left, and her body was exhausted from just treating others. Her reflexes were slow and her movements heavy; her body itself felt like it was about a thousand pounds. But she pushed on, fighting the screaming that erupting from her body.

With each step she took, her mind began to become more and more fuzzy. But still, she ignored it. She would defend her friends - even if it cost it her life. Sakura screamed out the names of her comrades, but she didn't hear anything. Seconds seemed to pass as if hours, and everything was in a sickening slow motion. As she drew closer, she could see Sasuke recovering himself and continuing the battle. It worried her, but her eyes were quickly drawn to the male laying on the ground. _'Naruto.'_ she cursed under her breath, her direction changing slightly.

She skid to a halt near his body, dropping to her knees and looking over his still body. There was a roar behind her, but she didn't flinch. Her eyes were hard on Naruto's body, her hands outstretched and ready to heal. Finally, his chest rose and fell.

He was still alive.

She wanted to cry, but knew she couldn't. No, not now. Sakura closed her eyes for a few seconds, taking in a deep breath, before she opened them and quickly went to work. She nearly ripped his clothes off him, her hands wandering his body with a fading green shade. 'Will I have enough chakra to save him?' she questioned in her head, but decided it was best to not answer it. She already knew the answer.

"_Sakura-"_

It was the first thing she heard clearly, and for a second, she dared to look behind her. Sasuke. He was... running towards her? Her mind was far too gone, and she couldn't get things to click fast enough.

There was a quick, sharp breeze that stabbed through her body, sending chills up her back. There was a presence in front of her, and all she could feel was _bloodlust_ radiating from it. God, she really didn't want to turn away. But of course, she did. It was like the horror movies.

She came to face to face with the one and only, Madara himself. His face was inches from hers, but she didn't blush. Oh no, she was far to used to men and women alike getting up close and person with her. She wanted to scream, but she couldn't even open her mouth. Instincts, thankfully, weren't as dull - instead of staring right at his eyes, she stared at his mouth. Which, of course, was covered with the scariest, and creepiest grin she had ever seen. Ever.

Yeah, she _really_ wish she hadn't turned around.

Sakura said nothing, her eyes going to stare at the unconscious boy behind the man in front of her. He looked a bit better, and it looked like Madara hadn't touched her blonde friend. She wanted to sigh in relief, but of course there was no relief in this situation; one of the most powerful men in the _whole fucking world_ was in front of her.

She slowly looked back to his mouth, where his twisted grin had only widened. She nearly flinched away at just the grin itself. He started to chuckle, which was even worse then the grin. So deep, so dark, but really just so... _evil_. She sucked in air, her body trembling. She was scared shitless, and the moment seemed to last forever until his voice cut through his chuckles. "I'm sorry, but you did not have an invitation to this battle." he hummed - almost playfully, she might add - and grabbed her chin. "And healing-" he swung his head back, using it to gesture at Naruto, "-him, is quite rude."

Her body was so run down and tired, it was almost effortless for him to slowly drag her head up towards him. Sakura was shaking like a madman. She was done for. Her body was so exhausted and her chakra so drained that she couldn't fight him. She lost this battle. The second her eyes met his, she was done for.

But it never came.

Her body seemed to catch up with the moments, but not completely, for instead of a punch - she landed a not-so-hefty slap on the man's face.

Good lord. She just slapped the bitch out of Madara; yeah, this was _fucking great_. Fighting was something a woman did when someone else wouldn't stop being a buzzing nuisance. It was most definitely something one would use in battle. Battle was throwing punches, kicks, weapons, using jutsus in attempt to, pretty much, murder the person in front of you. In battle, there was blood and broken bones. Slaps were girly, and weak at that. So, why, for the fucking love of Kami, had she slapped him?

Fucking reflexes. She had just broken the number one rule of being a ninja: _don't be fucking stupid._

It was silent for so long. No one moved, no one breathed, no one said a thing. It was blissful, she would say, if it wasn't for her mind going absolutely bat shit crazy.

**You're stupid, you know that?**

Sakura blinked. It sounded close - so very, very close - but the voice was... feminine. Well, at feminine it could sound at saying something obnoxious and rude like that. As far as she was aware, though, there was no other female there.

**So, so stupid.**

Oh.

... Oh.

_Oh_.

When it finally clicked, she came to realize that it was the not-so-graceful voice in her head, returning after all this time. Sakura seemed to tap out of reality quickly.

_'I missed you so much.'_ her mind hissed back, her words dripping with venomous sarcasm.

_'I don't remember you being such a huge bitch.'_

**I'm a personification of you, so fuck you.** Damn, she got her.

Sakura couldn't help but scowl.

_'You're different. We never... talked before? You just liked to state what I was thinking a much more... crude and obnoxious way, if I remember.'_

**Shit happens.**

'That's wonderful.' she nearly snorted out loud.

**Looks like you got herself in quite a mess here though, aye?**

_'At least you're not... that stupid.'_

**Bite me.**

The pink haired kunoichi was quickly brought back at a loud, ominous laugh. She dare not blink, her eyes going up to meet the man in front of her. She didn't realize that she almost screwed herself by going to look up him, but she was saved when she soon realized that his eyes were closed and his head tilted back in his laughter.

**I come back and you're in danger? Same old same old, aye?**

"Shut up!" she let out a growling yell. Her body was quickly washed over with even more dread. It had meant to be a thought, she swears. The laughter ceased, and her eyes quickly snapped towards the ground. _'Shit.'_

**So smooth.** She heard dark chuckling in her head, but dare not respond for fear she might fuck up once more.

"My, my, my." It was so hard to look up at him. Luckily, she could jump and flinch all she wanted to. Which she did - the voice startled her, and she jumped just a bit. He chuckled again, his hand still on her chin, his grip tightening. "How... _'fierce'_." he chuckled in amusement. She easily caught onto his sarcasm, and while she would normally eye roll to it, she couldn't get her eyes to unglue from the ground. She could feel the heat from her body radiating onto her, and soon enough his hot breath was on her ear. "But it's... interesting. I've fought many women before, but you... you're _different_," he purred into her ear.

She didn't know how to react. She really didn't. Was it a compliment? An insult? Should she try to make a sassy remake? Should it matter? What did he mean? Her mind buzzed with questions.

**Knock his lights out.**

The kunoichi wanted to, too. But she had no strength, and she was too scared to even move a muscle. But in a flash, his grip on her was gone, as well as his warmth. Sasuke had arrived, attempting to slash through the man's body. He effectively dodged, though.

Without him over her, she could feel herself begin to relax. But she was far more exhausted then she had been before. Meekly, Sakura pushed herself to kill the remaining gap between Naruto and her. She had to heal him the best she could, despite how her vision began to blur.

"Uh-uh."

Her head snapped back, her fate being sealed as her eyes met his. He wasn't smiling, nor frowning... really, she couldn't tell what his expression would be considered as. It had amusement, but also something else. Perhaps, she guessed, determination. It was all she could remember as her vision was engulfed in black, and her body collapsed to the ground, limp.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone!

Thanks so much for reading! It made my day when I checked my email this morning to see all these people following my story!

And to the people that reviewed, thank youuu! It means the world to me! :)

If you guys haven't caught on yet, I really looooove crack couples. I don't even know guys. Idek.

As I said before, I do not own Naruto.

R&R! Hope you like it (: As always, I will answer questions to the best of my abilities.

Sorry for anything that doesn't quite make sense (ie I messed something up) or any spelling/grammar mistakes.

Also, if you happen to ever see something like [b][/b], [I][/I], ect., it's because I don't have word so I use this other website to type it out. I try to fix it, but sometimes I miss it.

Anyways, have a great night!

**xxxxx**

All she could remember was that... grin. That deep chuckle, that stare she had met when she turned around to stare head on at her doom. Just the thought of it made her shudder.

There was noise around her; more specifically, voices. But she didn't want to get up. She was far more comfortable in drifting around the nothingness of her mind. She knew better, though. Time to get up.

Her eyes fluttered open, only to be caught off guard by the blinding white lights. She quickly shielded her eyes with her arms, which in return sent pain buzzing through her whole body. Apparently, the sudden movement was very unacceptable to it. She groaned in both pain and annoyance, letting her arms fall to her side. After blinking a few times, her eyes finally became used to the lighting.

"Sakura!"

She knew that voice. And god damn it, she was not in the mood for it. She waited for Naruto to run up and engulf her, but it never happened. When she glanced over, he was stuck in neck chokehold by Ino. Sakura just wanted to kiss her. Except, ya' know, that required moving and it would look pretty freaking weird on her part. So she didn't budge, and instead offered her with a weak smile. She returned it with a much brighter one.

"Sakura, I'm so happy you're awake." Her head staying perfectly still, her eyes wandered over to the voice. Kakashi. "How long have I been out?" It came out before she could think about it, which she personally didn't mind. Having to mind would take a lot of energy out of her, so screw that. But the people around her shifted uncomfortably, and it was Naruto who finally spoke up.

He managed to wiggle his way out Ino's arms, making his way next to her bed. He wasn't gleaming like before, though. Instead, he had a very serious gaze. She almost flinched. But like she had said a million times before, that would require moving and just... work. "A week or so." Sakura frowned, her body sinking deeper into the bed. After a few moments (that seemed like an eternity), she finally found her voice again. "What happened?"

Instead of uncomfortable shifting, she was faced with very rigid-like bodies. They all stared right at her, which made her - dare she say - flustered. "W-What?" she spat out nervously, greatly disliking the stares. "Sakura-" There was something wrong here, and she wanted to know. Now. Her anger flaring, she snapped. She jolted up, glaring at no one in particular. "Just tell me!" Pain quickly caught up with her, and she flinched. She let out a soft, yet ungodly noise as her body collapsed back onto the bed.

People stared, bewildered, but decided to speak up before she ended up trying to murder them all despite her pained state. "Madara retreated." Okay, so she guessed it wasn't... _that bad_. But no, she could tell they were holding something back from her. So she glared daggers at them. But when it didn't help, she decided to step in. "And..." she started for them, making a weak gesture for them to continue.

Hinata stepped forward, her gentle and shy demeanor now something dark and possessive. It scared her. Sakura's eyes met hers, and she tried to swallow the fear that was eating at her. "We tried to follow him, but he disappeared. Even with Sasuke's sharingan and my byakugan, though, we couldn't find him. His chakra just... disappeared, and we have no idea where he is right now. But..." her voice had gone from serious to fearful, and her dark presence finally faded. Her stare softened, and Sakura could feel Hinata and herself relaxing.

"... But, something was off. He was still... fine. He had plenty of chakra left, and... Naruto and Sasuke were both depleted... He could've killed them, but he didn't. He just... left." Hinata was right. Something didn't seem right. In fact, something seemed downright wrong. She didn't say anything, and instead sighed.

But she had forgotten about Naruto and Sasuke. When she turned to look at her blonde friend, she was happy to see he was doing better. A lot better, in fact. He was the hospital robes, covered in bandages with some bruises and cuts, but was ultimately fine. "I'm glad you're okay, Naruto." she smiled at him, which he returned. "Tsunade-sama told me that you ran in and were trying to heal me, even though you didn't have any chakra." she blushed. She actually fucking blushed. He just gave her a goofy smile.

Sakura sighed, becoming somewhat at peace. She could worry about Madara later. She was no good in this state, anyways. The kunoichi looked around the room, eyeing everyone who was there. It was pretty much everyone... except Sasuke. She frowned, but didn't know what to say. He wasn't part of the village. He probably just left after the battle; it seemed like something he would do. But still, her mouth opened and she couldn't stop herself from speaking up. "Where's Sasuke?"

There was no awkward shifting, and no rigid bodies. Good sign. Naruto was beaming at her, grinning like a madman. "Tsunade-sama and the elders took care of him after we got back. He was accepted back pretty easy, but he's under close watch." That didn't exactly answer her question, but okay. "But he's here. Or, he was. He left not too long ago." she couldn't help but feel a pang in heart, but she quickly dismissed it as her body still being annoying. But she knew better.

She quickly left the subject drop with the increasing pain that was beginning to eat away at her heart.

**xxxxx**

After a week at the hospital, she was finally regaining her strength. She could move her arms freely, the pain being very minimal. She could breath without feeling like her lungs were going to collapse, and she could even curl her toes. But her legs, ultimately, did not work. While if she really tried, she could get her legs to twitch, it hurt like hell and it drained all of her energy. Her chakra was not coming back, either. Well, it did, but it wasn't coming back like it should.

The kunoichi had visitors, of course. Mainly Naruto and Ino. Shikamaru had come over a few times, and he was so kind as to bring a chess set with him. Because, ya know, when you're stuck in bed you just love playing chess. But nonetheless, she was grateful. She lost nearly every time though, damn him. But once in a while she won, which made her happy. Hinata stopped by once in a while too, usually bringing something vibrant and warming. They didn't do much besides just chat a bit, but still, it was nice. Tenten and Lee came too, to which Lee was quickly dismissed. Tenten and she would joke a lot about things, and it was nice to laugh. Sasuke never came. Not once.

Then there was Tsunade. While she hadn't been there the day she awoke, she came almost immediately after her room had cleared. First off, poor Sakura got nearly beat into a worse condition, and after she was given such a god awful lecture she wished Tsunade had beaten her into another coma. But Sakura knew why she was reacting like that, and her heart hurt because of it. She was just wanted her to be safe, and that was it. She understood. After the two made up, they began to discuss what happened.

Apparently, it wasn't long after Sakura had blacked out that Madara fled. She was told, though, that Madara wouldn't take his eyes off her. No one else seemed to notice, but Tsuande had. Madara had given his "apologies" before he disappeared. That's when she told the kunoichi that she had a sinking feeling that Madara had something else in store for them. But of course, she just told Sakura not to worry and blah blah blah. One does not simply tell Sakura Haruno (or anyone for that matter) that there's something else going on and that she was being watched by some crazy fucking just... crazy guy who could've killed her in a flash, and then just be all casual and tell her not to think about it.

Sakura sighed inwardly, adjusting herself more. Tsunade had stopped in a few more times, and that's when they started to talk about her recovery. They made sure no one else was around, and Tsunade even went far enough as to seal the room. That itself was a very, very bad sign. The two discussed how she should've been pretty close to being healed by now, but how she was far from it. Tsuande told her that part of her brain might still be in the genjutsu, causing her to not recuperate. Scary fucking thought, right? Tsuande and she spent hours trying to break it, trying to push the healing faster, but nothing worked. For whatever reason, her body didn't want to heal. So until they figured things out, she was most likely going to be stuck with two useless legs and a lack of chakra.

Fucking fantastic.

**xxxxx**

So now she found herself struggling down the street, panting. It took so much effort and work to just barely wobble down the street. After a few days of physical therapy on her legs, she was able to stand. And after a few more, she was able to... "walk". Not walk exactly, but she could move. It was ungraceful and unflattering, and downright embarrassing.

Sakura was sweating like crazy, and she just wanted to collapse. Tsunade had told her to be careful, and that too much strain could make things worse. The whole thing really changed her perspective on far and close, though. Things that would had normally been an easy distance for her had become a struggle, and the walk there seemed to talk forever. Far to her had been, perhaps, travelling to another hidden village. But not anymore. Far was now just walking down to the usual meeting spot of Team 7 from her house.

Much to her relief, she could now see the spot. Her body was shaking violently and very visibly, and she was out of breath. Not to mention was nearly drenched in sweat. How gross. Just... ew.

Out of no where, though, Sakura could feel a breeze on the back of her neck. And in a flash, she was being carried bridal style towards her destination by Naruto. While her normal thought would be 'fuck you, let me down', she found herself wondering and hissing mentally about what had taken him so damn long.

Unconsciously, the pink haired kunoichi rested her head against her blonde teammate's shoulder. Her body was still shaking from all the effort, and her legs were burning like crazy. To feel her body go from strained to nothing felt nothing short of great. She gave a content sigh, closing her eyes. She just wanted to sleep.

"Hey ugly." Oh good lord. She was not in the mood for _his_ bullshit. Her eyes snapped open, and glared daggers at him. He just smiled, tilting his head innocently. Bastard.

**Who's that?**

Ah damn it, she was back too.

**That was pretty mean of you to think.**

_Piss off._

**Someone's not in a good mood, tch.**

Fucking bitch. If she could kill her, she would. Her Inner was the one person who knew how to push her buttons, she found. Even Sai couldn't compare to her Inner. She growled under her breath, and managed to get her feet on the ground. Of course, she stumbled the second she regained her own weight, and promptly collapsed shortly afterwards. She cursed loudly, rubbing her sore legs. She couldn't even heal them so they weren't sore.

Sakura sighed, feeling Naruto rush to her side. He attempted to help her, but her pride was too strong for him. She gave him a dismissive wave, a mumbled 'I'm fine', and forced herself to stand. Of course, though, she just wobbled and nearly dropped to the ground once more. An arm wrapped around her though, keeping her up. She gasped in shock, and her cheeks flushed. She brought her fist up, and swung it pathetically towards whoever had it.

As she expected, Kakashi dodged it with ease. He gave her a smile, his eyes closed. "Hmph." she crossed her arms defiantly, looking away. "Just wait until I get my strength back. I'm going to beat your ass into the ground, I swear." she rolled her eyes, before trying to push away from him. But it did nothing. She had no strength, and she couldn't fight against him. Hell, she probably couldn't even fight against a normal civilian who had no training. He just chuckled, easily swooping her up and letting her rest on his back. At least it was better and less embarrassing then bridal style.

Still, if Madara didn't get to them first, she surely would.

Sakura sighed, giving up the rest of her pride for the moment. Kakashi explained that they were going to be training to prepare for Madara. She frowned, narrowing her eyes in irritation. So if they were going to train, what was the point of asking to her come? To watch and torture her? Bastards. Her thoughts were broken by the sound of footsteps approaching. She turned to see it was none other then Sasuke.

Quickly, she tore her eyes from him. Fuck him. He didn't visit her; not that she wanted him to or anything, but ya know, he could've. It would've been the nice thing to do. I mean, right? She frowned, shaking her head. She would just leave it at 'fuck him' and be done with it.

"If were training, why is Ugly here?" Sai smiled brightly, and Sakura just scoffed. Sure, she was thinking that too, but the way he said it was so condescending and just... insulting! What a dick. Sakura growled, narrowing her eyes at him, but she didn't say anything. Kakashi chuckled. "Because Sakura needs to train too." All eyes snapped on him, and she scoffed loudly. "I hate to break it to you, but I can barely stand right now," while no one said anything out loud, there was an aura that seemed to agree with her. "Don't worry Sakura, I got something special for you. Tsunade-sama requested it." She tilted her head, but said nothing.

**xxxxx**

Sai, Naruto, and Sasuke were off training, leaving just Sakura and Kakashi. He told them that they would just train with each other, and to not disturb Sakura and him.

So now here they were, Sakura being carried through the trees and wildlife by Kakashi. They had been travelling for a few minutes, but made great pace. Then the thoughts came. Dirty, embarrassing, shameful, hormonal thoughts. Why didn't he want to be disturbed? Why was he taking her to a secluded area? She was too weak to fight or anything, too. Oh god. Oh god. Oh good fucking lord.

They landed, and Kakashi set her down. She was sitting, leaning her back against the tree. She didn't know what to do, and instead glared at him. Her mouth and glares were the only thing she really had to protect herself at the moment. He just smiled, knelt down by her, and uncovered his eye. She flinched back, frowning. "What are you doing?" she nearly hissed at him, ready to claw his eyes out.

His usual attitude was suddenly gone, and was replaced with a serious one. She shuddered. "Hokage-sama and I - as well as a few other people - have been talking about what happened with you... that day." Sakura tilted her head, but said nothing. That day, she assumed, was the day with Madara. She sighed, closing her eyes. She could hear shifting, and when she opened her eyes, saw Kakashi sitting in front of her. "It's odd that he left you. That he left... everyone. And your body isn't healing or anything." he continued, and she merely nodded. The kunoichi had already discussed this with her sensei. "So, were going to try something. I'm going to set you into my own genjutsu." He sighed, adjusting himself. "What do you mean?" she couldn't help herself, the question blurting right out.

"Hokage-sama already talked to you about this, I'm guessing. But we talked about it even farther. She asked me if it was possible, but I wasn't sure. I'd never heard of such a thing before, but I guess it was possible. Madara is strong, as you know. One of the most strongest people this world has ever known. But if that was true, the question would be as to why. Why would he keep you from healing, from using your legs? It's odd." Sakura stayed quiet, nodding. It was odd indeed. "But after talking, we decided to try and break his genjutsu on you with my own." She nodded, still remaining silent. "Are you ready?"

"Yes."

**xxxxx**

The dream she was sent spiraling into was a long, peculiar one.

She, for one, was wearing an uncharacteristically white dress that flowed with the nonexistent breeze. Her hair was much longer, too; stretching down to her waist if she had stopped to let it fall. She walked, barefoot, through the odd hallway. There were grey walls on both sides of her with unusual carvings on them. Whatever she was walking on, it was pure black. It was neither warm nor cold, and despite it's color, it seemed to be shining.

She didn't know where she was going, but she knew she had to keep walking. Something told her that if she stopped, she would... well, she didn't really know, but she knew it was bad.

There was a sudden, loud roar that came behind her. It sounded... familiar. She stopped in her tracks, turning to see what it was.

The ground was breaking, the walls shattering, and everything was falling into an unknown abyss. She let out a shrill scream, turned and bolted. She ran until she couldn't breath, until her legs gave out from underneath her. When she turned, the decaying and shattering was still following her. She rolled onto her back, crawling backwards meekly. She screamed and screamed, tears overflowing and pouring down her cheeks. "Someone-!"

There was a hand. It was warm and welcoming, and had an overall sense of reassurance. When she was picked up and swooped into a bridal style position, she became aware that it was a male. She didn't dare look up though. The hand that had grabbed her was back on her, wiping away her tears with his thumb. unconsciously, she leaned into his warmth. He chuckled, and immediately his warmth was gone. She recognized the sound. Her eyes opened, and her head snapped up to stare at the man holding her.

Madara.

She began to squirm in his arms, thrashing about wildly, screaming for dear life. He shushed her, pressing her body against his. He overpowered her, and her squirming body seemed to only bring him more amusement. He attempted to soothe her, which was, oddly, working. Her body was becoming numb, and soon after, she found herself curling into his warmth. He lifted her chin, dragging her face once more to look at him. His sharingan was deactivated, she noticed, and left him with beautiful, dark eyes. Despite the darkness engulfing them, they were shining.

**Yo.**

Sakura jumped, turning to see... herself. The difference being she had "Inner Sakura" written on her forehead. She scowled, but Madara chuckled.

**Did I interrupt something?**

"No."

"Yes."

Sakura's head snapped back, glaring at him. He grinned down at her with his oh-so-familiar grin of his. She began to thrash once more, and instead of fighting, he merely gave in and set her down. Her head whirled to glare at him, pushing herself to her feet and attempting to meet him eye-to-eye.

But he was so fucking tall, there was no way she could meet his gaze.

"What are you doing here?" she snapped, poking her finger into his chest (well, more like stabbing, but you get it). He smiled at her, which held the same creepiest and scariness that all his smiles and grins seemed to have. "What ever do you mean, _Sakura_?" His voice was so deep, so dark, so... alluring. **So sexy.** Sakura's head snapped to her inner self, scoffing. _No._ Inner merely laughed, walking closer to the two.

**So, who are you?**

"Madara."

**What are you doing here?**

"Thought I'd just drop by."

**And why shouldn't I wreck your face right now?**

"Because I would take her-" he gestured to Sakura, "-down with me."

Inner frowned, but quickly grinned. **You're interesting.**

"Shut up, seriously! Don't encourage him!" Sakura roared, getting to her feet and stomping over to Inner.

**Encourage what?** She wiggled her eyebrows playfully. Sakura's face heated up, and she couldn't help herself from landing a swift punch to Inner's face.

**Sexual frustrations do that to a girl.**

"I can help with that, yes?"

**Yes.**

"No!"

Was this seriously happening right now? There was no fucking way. First of all, Sakura wasn't sexually frustrated. If she wanted sex, she could get it. Second of all, this was so... out of character for Madara; at least, from what she had heard, seen, and knew. Lastly, this was just... downright insane. She was having a conversation with herself and Madara, inside her own brain or dream or whatever this was.

There was silence, and suddenly, Inner was gone. Sakura blinked, looking back and forth to see where she had gone. An arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her in closer. Her cheeks flushed, and she struggled (in vain) to break free. She could feel his hot breath on the back of her neck, making her hair stand on end and send chills running down her spine. "Sakura-chaa~aaan," he hummed, purring into her ear.

**xxxxx**

Kakashi watched his student carefully. She twitched, her eyes closed hard every few minutes, and ultimately, she was crying and whimpering. He could only imagine what was going on. Suddenly, Sakura was awake and alive, screaming her lungs out.

He jumped, being taken off guard by the outburst. "Sakura?" he asked, but it was muffled by her screams. She was kicking and thrashing, throwing punches and swearing nonstop. Unsure of what else to do, he pinned her down. Grabbing her wrists with his hands, he slammed (by accident, of course) them to the tree, and used his own legs to keeps her still. After a few minutes of struggling, she calmed down. She was breathing hard, her eyes wide and darting back and forth. When she met Kakashi's, she relaxed. She let out a sigh, which turned into an awkward laugh. "I feel like I can move again" she smiled.

He got off her, helping her to her feet. She wobbled, but only for a second, before she was steady. He could feel pent up chakra pulsing through her body now, which washed relief over him. She looked healthy again; her body no longer abnormally skinny, and it appeared that she could finally stand normally. Her eyes were shining, and she was grinning.

The kunoichi spun, slamming her fist into the tree with all her might, leaving the tree to easily shatter and break under her strength. Now, he smiled too. Whatever he did, it worked, and it seemed that she had been freed. It confirmed their suspicions though.

It had been a genjutsu that made her that way.

**xxxxx**

All they had heard was an unusual scream that had erupted from deeper within the training grounds, earning them to first glance at each other and then to where they thought they heard it. They said nothing, and watched and something toppled over. Naruto was beaming. "Sakura! She's better!" he roared, thrusting his fist in the air happily.

The group waited, and soon enough, Kakashi and Sakura stepped out. The first thing they all noticed was that she was walking by herself: proud and without falter, they noticed. Naruto rushed past the group, running to Sakura and wrapping her in his embrace. She squealed, and as quick as he was there, he was flying across the field.

"You could've gotten away with that shit when I couldn't use my legs, but now you can't! So don't even try it, Naruto!"


	3. Chapter 3

updates on fanfiction confuse me. you'll see a story that was updated 22 mins ago on the front page, and yet i will randomly see stories that were updated a few days ago in front of it... grrr! wish i could understand.

thank you all to the people who have reviewed! it's what makes me want to update sooner; knowing people are actually reading and enjoying, hehe. some of your reviews don't seem to be showing up, but i get the email with what you said in the review, so don't worry. thanks again for the support guys!

Guest - Well, my idea was that Kakashi was able to break the genjutsu with his own; although pretty much it was all Sakura ;) haha. Hakaze - Wow I didn't notice how that could've been taken LOL. because in my head, I was seeing it as she woke up after that ... but I think I like your idea better, haha! or maybe I should just do a completely different twist altogether winkkkk (; but thanks very much! :) Della Avril - Thanks so much! Reading your review was a great way to start my day, ha :) hopefully I can answer all your questions! ;D Hopefully I don't let you down x3

I want to apologize if I accidentally spell any of the terminology or names wrong. Sometimes I type so fast I don't even notice v-v But I hope you all had a wonderful holiday. Cheers!

**xxxxx**

Sakura wasn't _quite sure_ how Ino managed to convince her to go out.

Seriously; this was fucking crazy.

Not only had the blonde managed to convince her, but she also managed to dress Sakura (and actually have her wear it, for whatever reason). Sakura sighed, tugging unconsciously at the bottom of the not-so-modest dress. "You look fine! Leave it!" Ino had hissed for about the millionth time. But Sakura didn't listen - that just wasn't her style. At some point it wasn't even about her; it was just about annoying the hell out of Ino. She would pull the top up, the bottom down, pick at every little thing on her dress; and oh, the anger that would burst from Ino. Sure, she would get a _lovely _barrage of insults, but it was worth it to see her face.

Eventually, though, Ino had caught on; much to the dismay of Sakura. Once she threatened to give her a new outfit (and much, much worse one at that), she stopped. Damn. The pink haired kunoichi sighed, and gave in to her friend.

It wasn't that the dress was ugly; far from it, in fact. She herself was just... "under the weather", which was Sakura translate for 'I don't feel like I look good enough in this'. Would she ever admit that? Of course not. No, when asked she would say (well, first she'd tell you to get lost or taste her fist) that she was fine, and it didn't really matter to her. It's not like it was a lie... for the most part. Appearance had stopped being a big deal for her a long time ago. But still, she was human - a girl at that - so nothing could stop her from still being just a _tad_ bit self conscious.

Just because someone doesn't make a big deal about their appearance (or claims not to make a big deal), doesn't mean they just _stop caring_. And even after all this time, she found herself still looking at her reflection in the mirror before she left every morning. It annoyed her, but she couldn't stop herself.

Sakura was torn from her thoughts as she heard someone calling her name, and soon came to realize she was alone in her room. Frowning, she turned to joined Ino downstairs. _Guess I'm still pretty out of it._ She sighed to herself, rubbing the back of her neck.

The first day she had been freed, she had finally felt herself once again. It was great, while it lasted. But the next day, she just felt... out of it. She couldn't keep her focus, which was odd for her, and everything was just... boring. Her hits didn't pack the same punch (i.e. Naruto did not going flying with blood spilling out of his nose - he got lucky.), and she could barely manage to heal the smallest injuries. Tsunade seemed to pick up on this, and had given her a week off to gather herself. Still, it did nothing; she would catch herself staring blankly at things, and even find herself blacking out for periods of time. She tried to fight it - she really did - but ultimately, she couldn't.

Sakura shook herself, realizing that she had been doing it again. Ino looked pissed, but it was replaced with worry.

"If you're not feeling well, I just want you to tell me."

"I'm fine."

She frowned, gave me a doubtful look, but let it drop. Well, for the most part. "Maybe tonight will be good for you?" it seemed more like a question to Sakura then anything else, and the worry was quite clear. Sakura returned the frown, but forced a smile. "Let's just have a good time." Ino smiled too. Still, Sakura was not convinced. But she would try her damn hardest to cheer Ino up. She would put forth all of her effort; and after tonight, she would owe her big!

**xxxxx**

Ino had invited not only Sakura, but Tenten and Hinata as well. Not that she minded. She had a decent relationship with them all; girls got to stay close in this world, you know? The four chatted about nothing in particular; mainly the current gossip, what everyone had been up to, and sometimes just telling silly stories that had happened during some of their missions. There was a lot of girly moments, but she didn't seem to mind. It was nice to be a normal girl for once.

"So I heard Sasuke is trying to get his old team accepted into the village."

She nearly spit out her drink.

"What? Really?" Tenten stared, shocked. Hinata seemed a bit uneasy, but was keeping her eyes on Ino. The blonde nodded, sighing and taking a drink. The pink haired kunoichi was pretty sure, though, that out of all the girls - she was the most shocked. Well, perhaps shocked wasn't the word. Scared? Angry? Upset? ... Jealous? All she knew was that there was an unpleasant feeling gripping her heart. She frowned, following Ino's actions and taking a drink.

Despite being sixteen, being a ninja had its perks; although they were all for the wrong reasons. They were far from being the "acceptable age" to drink, but since every day they put their lives on the lines, the rule didn't apply to them. They could drink, have sex, and smoke all they'd like - as long as it didn't affect them as a ninja. Sakura sighed, taking another sip. And another.

And another.

And another.

And another.

She quickly ran out, and shot up to go immediately get more. Her friends teased her, but let her go. She stumbled ungracefully towards the bar counter, her head spinning with every step she took. She felt unbelievably lightheaded, but it wasn't a bad feeling. In fact, she was even smiling; but it was a wobbly, awkward smile. Not that she cared at the moment.

Sakura leaned herself against the counter, ordering another 'couple' of drinks. If anyone asked, she was also ordering for her friends. In reality, they were all for her. She wasn't one to get totally black out wasted, but tonight seemed like it could be an okay exception. So she was going to drink her mind away; not that her mind was completely there right now, anyways.

The drinks came, and the first two went down quickly. It hit her hard, and she started to sway. Promptly, she sat herself down at the bar. The pink haired kunoichi squeaked out giggles, her vision blurring rapidly. She felt like spinning herself in the chair, but she knew it would not only cause a scene, but she would most likely fall flat on her face.

She continued to drink, when she could feel someone's eyes on her. Sure, people looked at her, but this felt... different. Her buzz seemed to die fast, much to her dismay, and she lifted her head up. Sakura ran a shaky hand through her hair, turning to look towards the direction she could feel the eyes from. True enough, she met the eyes of a man. And boy, he was handsome. Not just normal handsome, but _godly_ handsome. A sloppy smile graced her lips, and she didn't dare move her eyes off him. She was captivated.

He started to move towards her, and she had to suppress her excitement. He was tall and graceful, his whole being capturing her heart and mind. He reached her, taking a seat and smiling. Her heart melted. **Good lord, keep it in your pants.**

_I would love to be in his pants._ She laughed at her own crappy joke, though it had been in her head. He didn't falter. Instead, he ordered more drinks for her. What a gentleman. Sakura batted her eyes and crossed one leg over the other. "Hello." Oh god, his voice. His voice! She could just die right there. "Hi~" she tried to sound as cool and sexy as possible, but it didn't turn out as so.

She wasn't sure how long they had sat there staring at each other, but it seemed to be forever. The buzz came back, and she accepted with open arms. She downed all the drinks that came to her, and he continued to ordered more. As if she needed to be drunk to go home with him; he just needed to flash that pretty little smile of his and she'd be ready. But the drinks were welcomed, and she wasn't one to initiate anything. So she just continued to drown herself in alcohol until she could barely remain sitting.

That's when he made his move. He leaned in close, his hand resting lightly on her knee. She didn't hear him, if he said anything, but she had a pretty good idea of what he wanted. She giggled, and nodded. He stood up, took her hand, and began to guide her outside. She stumbled, giggled wildly, and pretty much couldn't see anything but a mass of color. She tripped over air, but he didn't seem to mind.

"S-Sakura? Sakura-! Wait!"

She ignored the voice, but the male's pace quickly picked up. She was nearly being dragged down the street by the man, but she didn't say anything. **Did I ever tell you how stupid you are?** Sakura shuddered at her Inner's voice. It didn't hold the usual sarcastic, obnoxious tone. **Get ahold of yourself!**

Something snapped, and Sakura quickly ripped her arm away from the male. He looked back at her, puzzled. His hand quickly shot to her arm, his grip fierce. "Let me go!" she snarled, pulling and attempting to rip away from his grasp. He didn't budge. Her eyes met his, and she froze; his eyes were red. A burning, fierce red that she recognized. _The sharingan._ The fire inside her roared, and she landed a direct punch to his face. He yelled something, but let her go. She turned and bolted, her steps still a bit clumsy and her head pounding.

She could hear him following after her, yelling something. Her mind was gone, and natural instincts took over. Run. That's all she knew right now was to run and not stop. So she didn't. Her breath was staggered, and she stumbled a few times, but she regained herself.

She wasn't sure how long she had been running, but she was in the middle of nowhere. It was odd; she had never been to this part before. She had never seen it; it was completely barren. Then again, her senses weren't fully back yet either. Sakura panted, wiping away sweat with her arm. There were footsteps behind her. The pink haired kunoichi whirled around. She would have to fight.

But there was no one. Forcing everything she had into her senses, she couldn't even pick up any chakra signatures.

**xxxxx**

Sakura woke up in her bed, snuggled in comfortably. She ended up walking herself back home, not bothering to go tell her friends she was okay.

Memories danced in her head, and she frowned. _Those eyes... _she bit her lip, her eyelids fluttering close. Maybe it was the alcohol? She tried to convince herself, but she knew. She just _knew_. There was a knock on her bedroom door, and she groaned. "Come in." she muttered, forcing herself to sit up.

It was Ino and company. The blonde rushed to her side, hugging her tightly before punching her lights out. "Damn it, Forehead! Don't ever do that again! You scared the hell out of us!" she was crying. Sakura frowned, and rubbed her sore nose. "Sorry." she mumbled, guilt washing over her. Tenten and Hinata sat on the end of her bed, Ino sitting next to her. "What happened?" Tenten spoke up, asking gently.

She wasn't sure if she should tell them. After a quick battle in her head, she decided it was best not to. They didn't need anything extra to worry about; they were already dealing with a lot. So she just leaned back and sighed. "I don't know. We were walking and I suddenly realized what I was doing. I turned and bolted." There was a pause, but the air shifted from worried to reassured. "Thank god. You can't lose your virginity before me, I won't allow it." They all laughed, Sakura shaking her head with a smile.

The girls eventually left, and Sakura fell back down to her bed. She had the worst headache ever. She groaned and rubbed her temples, pumping chakra into her fingers. The headache soothed a bit, but not completely. She closed her eyes, and tried to relax. It was the last day she had off, and the only thing on her list of to-dos was sleep; she could think later. Right now, all she wanted (and needed for that matter) was sleep.

Still, she couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched.

**xxxxx**

This one is a bit shorter, and I'm sorry ): next one will be better, I promise! :))


	4. Chapter 4

I wasn't quite sure where to go from the last chapter, so I decided to kick this story into pace! Woohoo!

Della Avril - But if it were Sasuke, Madara, or Obito (maybe) someone wouldn't recognize them, wouldn't they? ;) I should've made it more clear in the writing though, haha d: but whoever it was actually had a disguise on; so no one knows. And yeah, I'm trying to make longer chapters xD

Once again, thank you for all the reviews/favs/follows! It means so much (((((:

Also, I'm really sorry if I'm out of char for anyone :/ but please let me know if I am; I want to improve! :)

**xxxxx**

Sakura groaned at the sound of someone knocking on her window. It was her day off, damn it. Why couldn't people just leave her alone? Her head was still killing her, and her legs hurt like crazy. She turned her back to the window, threw her blankets even higher over her, and pressed her pillow over her head. But the knocking continued. Giving up, she threw everything off her and grumbled over to the window.

It was Naruto.

The pinked haired kunoichi sighed, shaking her head, but opened the window. "Sakura! They found some dead guy!" he roared. She punched him (as lightly as she could) in his face. "I have a headache. For the love of Kami, stop yelling." she growled, crossing her arms over her chest. He rubbed his cheeks, making a face. "What's this about a dead guy?"

His eyes went dull. It wasn't like Naruto at all, and in all honestly, she was worried. "Some people found the body crammed behind a tree and in some bushes. No one knows who did it, but the guy looked pretty bad. But we have an idea-" he paused, his gaze meeting hers. She frowned, her legs trembling. "Sakura he has your chakra lingering on him."

She froze. Her eyes went wide, and she took a step back. Sakura sucked in air, her eyes dropping to his feet. "But- No... No! I didn't do it! Who is he? Where did they find him? When did he die!?" she was freaking out. She stumbled backwards and landed on the side of her bed, shaking her head. Naruto smoothly walked up to her and rested his hand on her shoulder. "No one said you did it. We talked to Ino, and she told us that some guy had tried to take you... _home_... last night. She said that you had punched him, too. That's why we think your chakra is on him." Naruto tried to sound calm, but his tone screamed something else.

No, something wasn't right here.

Her eyes shot up, and she pushed him away viciously. "Don't touch me!" she hissed, standing upright and clenching her fists. He didn't say anything. What was she doing? He just told her that they didn't think she killed him, but... Sakura shook her head, frowning. "Take me to him."

**xxxxx**

The two walked side by side in silence for a while. Naruto had tried to break the tension as best he could, but Sakura ended up just ignoring him. Eventually, he gave up. So the two walked in an intense silence until they reached their destination. The spot seemed... familiar, but she dare not say a word. Sakura frowned, the blur from last night slowly coming into her memory. She had been here, and recently too.

Wait a minute.

Her feet didn't budge at the realization, and Naruto turned to give her a curious glance. Her vision was blurring, and she could feel herself swaying. Her legs gave out, and she collapsed to the ground. "Sakura?" Naruto was by herself, his hand on her back as he tried to steady her. She was shaking violently, and hyperventilating. "I..." she murmured, but couldn't say anything. She fought back tears as hard as she could, but they were winning. She shook her head. "What?" Sakura threw head back, the tears now eating away at her cheeks. "Take me to Tsunade-sama!"

**xxxxx**

They were alone; just Tsunade and she. The pink haired kunoichi was shaking, her arms wrapped around herself. Tsuande eyed her. "This isn't like you at all, Sakura. What happened? Naruto looked like he was about to have a damn heart attack! And you look like someone just killed your dog, or something!" Sakura said nothing for a while, unable to open her mouth. With all her might, she managed to push her head up and meet Tsunade's gaze. "Tsunade-sama... I... I didn't kill him, but-" she shook her head, taking a deep but shaky breath. "I was ready to go home with him. He bought me so many drinks, I couldn't even walk." Sakura paused, taking another breath; this one came a lot smoother. "I heard someone call my name, and he was practically running... dragging me with him. I couldn't even think, though... So I let him. But... I don't know. There was this voice that snapped me out of it. I went to run, but when I looked. His eyes... Tsunade-sama... His eyes were _red_. I'm... I think he had the sharingan." Tsunade stayed quiet, leaning back in her chair. She kept her gaze on Sakura who was shaking her head. "I mean, I know he wasn't an Uchiha or anything! But I know what I saw! I swear!" Tsunade sighed.

"Sakura, it's not that I don't believe you..."

"Then what is it, Tsunade-sama?" Sakura clenched her fists, becoming more and more frustrated. Tsunade paused. "Sakura... People saw you." Her voice was calm, but unusually quiet. Her eyes went wide, and her frustration exploded. She shot up, her fists clenched to the point where her knuckles were white. "Calm down, Sakura."

"Calm down? Tsunade-sama! People are accusing me of something I didn't do! So _excuse me_ if I don't calm down." She hissed. Unable to control herself, she turned and slammed her fist into the wall. A large crater formed where her fist was, rubble falling to the ground. She was breathing hard, and unable to control her shaking. But it wasn't shaking from fear; she was shaking from the pure rage that was burning inside of her.

She whirled around to Tsunade, her beautiful emerald eyes lit up with fiery. Tsunade was as calm as could be. The blonde stood up, and started to walk towards her. "Want to spar?" She asked out of the blue. It was odd, since they never sparred. It had been a few months, maybe even a year, since their last spar. Sakura could feel her anger bubbling down, and she sighed. "I'm sorry Tsunade-sama," she mumbled, frowning.

It just wasn't like her to have violet outbursts. Naruto doesn't count. The anger she felt inside was... different. It wasn't just anger, it was _rage_. Tsunade stopped in front of Sakura, her hands on her hips. The pink haired kunoichi lifted her head and met her gave, before giving a meek nod. "Yes, please."

**xxxxx**

It had been a few days since her outburst, and things seemed to be back to normal. The investigation went quick, and Tsunade even spoke on behalf of her. The people who said they saw her went under "special investigation" (which was Ino poking around their mind to see anything), and it was proven that what they said was complete bullshit. There were perks of being the Hokage's apprentice: people really worked their asses off to get the truth and defend her. All in all, the subject was buried. Except, of course, people were still on the look out for who the killer might be. No one knew, or even had an idea of who it could've been.

Sakura had been given even more days off, but she refused them. Too many things seemed to go bad when she wasn't working, she decided. She sighed, walking through the halls of the hospital. Despite her age, she was skilled enough to work at the hospital as a doctor. It made her happy, but the work was tedious. The first few weeks had been brutal, but after that it became pretty easy. Not only did it make her happy, but it kept her mind off things. Hard to think about a mission or something when there is a person bleeding out and dying right before you.

Sakura gave a content sigh, walking smoothly down the white halls. People gave her simple and polite greetings, which she returned. It was a pleasant day. There was nothing serious going on, but at the same time, it wasn't dead either. They had patients, but they were mainly just coming in with the flu or something. A small smile danced on her lips, and she hummed.

"Sakura-chan!" Sakura turned towards the voice, and greeted her with a slight nod. "Yes?"

"There's a patient waiting in the main room. The doctor that was supposed to see her is sick. Do you think you could take this one?" The female asked, smiling shyly. Sakura nodded, returning her smile with a more confident one. "Sure, I don't mind."

"Thank you Sakura-chan!" she bowed and left. "Uh... Your welcome!" she called behind the leaving girl. She sighed, but shrugged it off. People were busy, it seemed. Smiling, she headed off for the lobby. Sure enough, it was packed. Sakura turned to the desk, where the lady handed her a clipboard. She nodded her thanks before flipping through it.

The girl she was seeing was apparently having hallucinations and headaches, as well as cold sweats. Sakura called the name out, but no one answered. She called out once more, but like before, no reply. Sakura turned and raised an eyebrow at the receptionist, but she just shrugged. "She checked in." Sakura frowned, rubbing her neck. Third times the charm, perhaps? Giving it one last try, she called out the girls name. Finally, she could see someone walk gently towards her.

Sakura flashed a warm smile, nodding to her. "Hello. I'm Haruno Sakura. Your current doctor is out sick, so I'm going to be taking over with him. Is that alright?" The girl nodded. "Alright! Then follow me, please." She turned and started to walk, hearing footsteps behind her. She took the nearest open room, opening the door and letting the girl enter.

Sakura followed quickly, closing the door behind her and smiling. She got a good look at the girl: tall, curvy, pale blue eyes, and long brown hair. She held natural beauty. Her hair was lush and beautiful, and her clothes were snug-looking on her body. She was, to say the least, gorgeous. She gave a smile, tilting her head a bit. "So, why are you here today?" She already knew, but it was protocol to ask. Things can change. The girl sighed, sitting herself down and twirling her hair with her fingers. "You didn't read the clipboard?" She asked, rolling her eyes. Sakura could feel her patience already beginning to slip.

"We like to ask anyways, in case something has changed." Sakura clarified, keeping her voice calm. The girl rolled her eyes and crossed her arms underneath her chest. "I've been getting headaches and seeing things-"

"Like what?" Sakura cut her off, looking down at her board. Even though she wasn't looking, she could feel the glare on her.

"I don't know, just things!" she spat back, huffing.

**Damn bitch.**

"Anything else?"

"Uh, duh." Sakura continued to smile, despite her anger continuing to build more and more. "I've been getting these like, cold sweats at night."

Sakura nodded, waited for her to continue, but she said nothing. Sakura walked closer, setting the clipboard down. "I just want you to relax, okay?" The girl nodded, closing her eyes. Gently, Sakura placed her fingers on the girls temples, and let her chakra soothe her mind. The girl wasn't faking; she could feel her chakra getting held up somewhere before continuing normal. Sakura released the girl, and turned to the clipboard. "Well?" the girl asked, frowning. "I'm not quite sure." Sakura stated, and was cut off almost immediately. "What kind of doctor are you!?" she hissed.

Sakura sighed, rubbing her own temples. "Because it was one exam. It wasn't to see what it was, it was just to see if there was something there."

"Are you saying you thought I was faking?"

"No, I-"

"I've heard of you, _Haruno._ People said you were good! Ha, what a joke!"

Her words were like venom. She turned her back to the girl for a second, trying to keep control over herself.

"Don't ignore me, bitch!" The girl shot up, putting her hand on Sakura's shoulder and going to turn her around. Sakura growled unconsciously, ripping her shoulder free from the girl's grip. She was feeling light headed, and her anger was only getting worse. As if on queue, the girl snorted and went to leave. "I'm going to go request a good doctor."

She snapped.

Sakura snapped the clipboard in two, cursing under her breath. The girl turned and stared defiantly back at her. "Oooh, wow. So strong. You can break a clipboard. _Good job_." Sakura's eyes flashed, and she stormed up to the girl. "Listen here. Sit down and shut up. Let me do my job." she hissed through her teeth. The girl could glare, but it was nothing compared to Sakura's. The girl shrunk back, said nothing, but tiptoed back to her spot. Sakura let out a sigh of relief and shook her head.

She went back to the exam.

The girl's tough act quickly died down, and when she answered, her voice was quiet and frail sounding. It was nearing the end of the visit, she had a feeling. She had done all she really could in a normal appointment like this. If she wanted more help, she would have to put in another appointment for something more powerful. Sakura finished up within a few minutes, and escorted the girl out.

Once everything was taken care of with the girl, she turned and started to walk back down the hallway. The sun was setting, and it was time for her to head home. First, though, she wanted to talk with Tsunade about her day back. Her memories flashed back to when they had sparred; it had been one of the best things she had experienced in a while.

Something caught her eye, and she stopped. There was an open door, but the room the dark. She tilted her head, and slowly started to walk towards it. Something seemed... off. Sakura frowned, feeling something trying to stop her. She bit it back, showing physically by her biting her lip. Sakura entered the room, but before she could turn the light on, the door slammed behind her.

She jumped, whirling around. _There was someone else in the room._ Sakura dropped down a little, her fists up. She couldn't pinpoint where the person was, but the chakra sense was overwhelming. She started to backup, trying to find a wall to lower the opening the person would have. But instead of a wall, she ran into a body. There was a deep chuckle, and she jumped. '_Shit_'

She spun once more, jumping back from him. "Madara-!" she hissed, her back hitting an open wall. "Yes~?" he hummed. She could hear his footsteps approach her slowly. She tensed up. "What-" she paused, her eyes widening. "It was you, wasn't it? Who killed that guy?" she snarled. Bitchiness and attitude was just her personal defense mechanism. "I sent him to you, but I didn't kill him. That was all you, my dear." she narrowed her eyes. "No, it was proven that I didn't!" He stopped moving, but she could barely make out his outline in the dark.

"Oh?"

Something was biting at her. "I know I didn't. I was alone when I was there!" He chuckled, and suddenly, she could feel his hand pressing against her cheek. She tried to jump away, but was stuck against the wall. "_Are you sure?_" Sakura opened her mouth to say something, but couldn't. Images danced before her eyes; memories came flooding back.

_She had killed him._

The images were as clear as day. She shuddered, sucking in air. After his eyes had met hers...! She knew why she did it. "You-" she felt her anger flare up. "You bastard! I knew something was off! Those damn eyes! You made me!" she snarled, struggling fiercely to break free. "Eh? You seemed pretty happy to do it. He was going to end up taking you, you know." Sakura let out a scream, forcing all her chakra into her hands. With one swift movement, she was able to shove him back and send him flying into the wall. "That's why my damn chakra was all over him! You bastard!" she screamed.

Sakura turned and bolted, breaking the door and sprinting towards the lobby. She wouldn't be able to take him; he was far to strong. Not to mention he was in their village. She had to warn -

Her pace slowed; she could smell something odd...

_Blood._

Her eyes slowly turned to the room she had taken the girl into earlier. The door was wide open, revealing a mangled body. The site was gruesome. Her body was limp, but her arms and legs were quite blatantly broken. There was blood on the walls and pooling underneath the body. The room itself was a mess; everything was torn up. Sakura ran to the girl, dropping to her side. Sakura looked over the body, and felt her heart beating in her chest. Her eyes widened. Had she killed this girl, too? She could hear footsteps echoing in the hallways, and knew she wouldn't have time to think about. Sakura jumped to her feet, and ran out of the room.

Sakura sprinted fast and hard, skidding to a stop once she reached the lobby. Corpses were everywhere, blood was pooling the floors and drenching the walls. The smell was overwhelming, and her eyes were watering as a reflex. There were eerie footsteps behind her. _No!_ she shut her eyes tight, shaking her head. "Sakura-chan~?" his voice was suffocating mellow, and she hated it.

She went to run, but couldn't. Her legs were weak and giving out once again, just like the day she had awaken. The pink haired kunoichi stumbled forward, attempting to crawl her way out once her legs gave out. She could feel her chakra suddenly being cut off. She screamed.

He was behind her in a flash, kneeling down to the girl and smiling. For the second time in her life, she made the mistake of looking him in the eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

Guest - Well, I wasn't quite sure what to put it down as when I first uploaded the story. I didn't really know where I wanted to take it and whatnot ;; so I just put it down as drama haha.

Thank you all for the great reviews! It makes my day when I read them, and makes me want to update even sooner :)

Once again, if anyone has any questions feel free to just, well, ask! I will try to respond to them with the best of my abilities.

**xxxxx**

When she awoke, she quickly realized that she was tied up. She could feel the grass brushing up against the back of her arms, legs, and neck; it gave her goose bumps. When she looked up to the sky, the moon was up high and shining brightly. Sakura had tried, at first, to free herself with nothing but raw strength. When that failed, she tried to pump chakra throughout her body; it was less successful then her trying to use raw strength. That's when she came to notice that she barely had any chakra in her body.

Sakura hissed underneath her breath, unsure of what to do. Her head pounding, like someone had smashed her head into a wall, and her whole body was aching and sore. Her senses were dull; blurry memories flickered behind her eyes, but she wasn't sure what they were. Sakura went to lift herself up, but was stopped by a shooting pain in her back. She yelped and collapsed back onto her back. "Damn it..."

"You're awake... That's good."

Her somewhat dull senses sharpened immediately at the voice. She went rigid. "Fuck you." she spat, gritting her teeth.

"If you insist."

Her face flushed, and she shot straight up to glare; ignoring the pain that screamed through her body the best she could. He raised a curious eyebrow, his eyes bright with amusement. "Let me go." She demanded. Her struggling came back full force, and she used all the strength she had to break free. "No." Her eyes shot up to his nose unconsciously. "Why?"

"Because."

"Why the fuck do you want me?" she was pissed. She couldn't keep her escalating anger down, despite who was she cursing and glaring at. In reality, it would take him a flick of the wrist to kill her. But she wasn't thinking about that right. No, she was thinking about how much she wanted to break free, to be home, to wrap her hands around his neck and wring the hell out of him. Her eyes and soul were burning with nothing but rage.

He was sitting across from her, his eyes not leaving her once. He smiled at her; the usual creepiness that tended to come with it. It was hard for her to not flinch and turn away; fighting all of her senses, she continued to glare head-on. "I hate you."

"Not for long," he hummed, slowly moving towards her. Her senses were nearly beating her brain to death, but she still not dare move. Maybe it was fear that if she showed weakness he would kill her right then and there, maybe it was just that she didn't trust him and felt if she looked away for even a second he would do something ungodly. Sakura frowned.

He reached her, outstretching his hand and gently grasping her chin. "You know, they say that eyes are the window in your soul." he lifted her chin up to meet his eyes. His sharingan was deactivated, she noticed, which seemed to put her off more then if he had it activated. "Probably why I don't see anything; you have no soul." she spat, glaring back into his eyes with all the force she could manage. "Ouch." he had a lopsided grin, and his grip on her only tightened. "I hope it stings." she snarled, turning to rip her head free of his grasp.

He chuckled, reaching out once more towards her head. She couldn't help her flinch back. He ever-so-gently tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, and smiled wildly. "What do you want with me?" she squeaked out, mentally screaming at herself for sounding so weak.

His features were soft, which was scary in itself. He watched her face carefully, and tilted his head a bit to the side. "Why not?" she frowned at his answer. "That's a very unsatisfying answer."

"I can satisfy you, if you'd like."

Heat rose to her cheeks. "That doesn't even make sense in that context, you bastard! I just want an answer!" Sakura managed to choke out through her embarrassment, which only seemed to amuse him more. _I will kill him, I swear to Kami-_

**You think you can kill him? That's cute.**

_You pick the worse times to speak up._

**Sorry for speaking the truth.**

Sakura inwardly rolled her eyes, almost scoffing aloud. This couldn't really be her... right? Yeah; she wasn't _that_ bitchy. Maybe to Naruto, but he doesn't count. Sakura shook her head from her thoughts; that wasn't something she should be worried about at the moment. Seriously. Why would she care if she was bitchy or not when the famous Uchiha Madara was looming over her, talking to her, touching her? Something compelled her mouth to open once more, for whatever reason. "Why have you not killed me? What did I do to you? Why are you being so... _uncharacteristic_?" She had to watch her words carefully; she almost said 'nice'. That wouldn't fly with her. He was not nice; far from it! He was a monster, a murderer, a traitor-!

His hummed caught her attention, and she stared. He was looking up, his eyes squinted a bit. He had his free hand rubbing his cheek. "I want to keep you." he stated after a few moments, looking bad down to her. "I like your fiery personality." his free hand went to grab the other side of her face, and brought her daringly close to his own. She could feel his breath on her skin, and she shuttered. He liked... her personality? What the fuck. He looked at her curiously. "Do you not remember?" Remember? Remember what? "That day we first met. You came to save your little friend-" he paused, the words digging into her skin like nails. "The second I felt your skin touch mine, I knew that I wanted you." he threw his head back in laughter. "Love at first site, yes?"

She shuddered. This guy really was a creep. "I'm only sixteen!" she blurted out awkwardly. "Is that supposed to matter?" her mouth dropped open. "Um, yeah!" her voice was shaky and weak, but she didn't seem to notice anymore. This guy was a freak. He was like, what, sixty or something? All she knew was that he had a pretty good head start on her. The fact he chose her - despite her very young age - sent shivers down her spine.

**I wonder where else he's freaky?**

_Oh my god._

Her Inner was gross; downright disgusting. She decided that there was no way in hell that it was a part of her. [i]I hope we never find out.[/i]

**I do-**

_Shut up!_

**I mean, you're all tied up-**

_You pervert!_

Her face was red as hell, and her breathing was staggered. He had not said anything back to her, and instead watched her silently. He leaned in closer. Sakura jumped back, coming back to the present just in time to catch his movement. She was still being held, though, and couldn't move too far back. She hissed, struggling wildly beneath his hands. He just smiled. Sakura didn't dare look up at him, and instead was busy cursing and hissing as she struggled against the chains.

Maybe it had been what Inner had said about the binds that made her suddenly feel too hot and uncomfortable in them, but she wanted desperately to be out of them. His grip tightened, just a little, and her head snapped towards his unconsciously. His face was nearly on hers, and she let out an awkward squeak. "Cute."

He closed the gap, his lips lightly touching hers. She froze like a dear in headlights, but her body was trembling. He pulled back, and let her go. She sucked in air, as if she had breathed in hours, and shuddered. He went back to his spot, and leaned against the tree, and closed his eyes. He had a faint grin on his face, though it was clear as day to her. It was barely a kiss in reality, it was still heart wrenching scary. And in the moment, she couldn't even fight back; her body and mind had froze on her.

**xxxxx**

Sakura didn't know when she fell asleep, but she knew it had taken a while. She had tried to fight the tears at first, but gave in. No, she couldn't handle it. Just knowing she could barely handle something so meager stabbed at her heart. Wasn't she supposed to be strong? But she couldn't handle it. Maybe it was because of all the fear that was inside of her, or maybe it was the power that overflowed his veins. She didn't know, and she didn't care.

Sakura frowned to herself, her mind wandering. The memories of the day before (or however long it had been) finally resurfaced, which only made her sob more. She wasn't sure what happened, but she had a feeling it would be pinned on her. Madara was a cruel bastard like that. She thought about how she told Tsunade she didn't kill that guy, and how her sensei had put her trust in her.

Then she went back to the kiss again, thinking about how much it had shaken her. _No..._ she closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. _I will not let this consume me. I'm strong, god damn it. Fuck this guy_. She felt determination slowly welling up inside her. She decided, at that moment, that she wasn't going to let herself be weak; or at least, appear weak to him. It was something she had never experienced before, but it didn't matter. Others would be able to handle it, so she could too.

With that thought in mind, she shoved down all the despair that was building up within her. She had to stay strong; even if it meant burying the truth for now.

**xxxxx**

She was being carried by Madara, despite her protests. She was flung lazily over his shoulder, and he seemed in no rush - the bastard. She struggled at first, even managed to (somehow) knee him in the face, but he just chuckled and let his grip tighten.

Sakura huffed. It hurt, but she managed to keep her head somewhat up; her neck hurt like a motherfucker though. She groaned obnoxiously and continuously, but still, Madara didn't seem affected. "Can I just walk? It's not like I have chakra to run away anyways." She tried to reason finally, her neck feeling like it was going to break. He stopped walking, paused, before setting her down. Thank goodness. Sakura cracked her neck and sighed. He bent down and loosened the binds around her feet and legs, but not too much. She rolled her eyes. "Why risk it?" he asked with a sly smile, and she scoffed in disgust. "You're totally winning me over," she spat sarcastically. "I'm glad to hear."

Apparently Madara doesn't know what sarcasm is.

They continued to walk on. He kept her close to his side, not letting her walk behind him. Because she could totally make a run for it, right? She was annoyed beyond belief, and showed it as much as she could manage.

They walked a good five feet before Sakura let out her loudest groan yet. "I'm hungry." she frowned. It wasn't a [i]complete[/i] lie. Madara gave a dismissive wave. "Just wait. We'll get you food soon enough." Sakura glanced at him, and shook her head. "Not good enough." He said nothing. They continued on for a bit more, but Sakura was far from quiet.

"My arms hurt."

"I have a headache."

"I'm thirsty."

"Where are we going?"

"When are we going to get there?"

"I'm bored."

"My legs hurt."

Maybe if she annoyed him enough, he would let her go? Although more likely he would kill her, or possibly just cover her mouth and go back to carrying her. She went quiet, and stayed perfectly still. Her eyes watched like a hawk. He turned and raised his eyebrows curiously. "Would you like me to carry you again?"

She shrunk back, shaking her head and giving a very meek 'no' before he turned and continued walking. Damn.

They walked the rest of the way in silence, Sakura unable to open her mouth and say anything. They had been walking for hours, and what she said before was actually coming true. Her arms hurt from staying tied down, and her legs were pounding from the walk. Not to mention the only thing she did to pass the time was watch the sun shift through the sky. She fell behind him, but still stayed close enough so he didn't get suspicious. Little did she know, he had stopped in his tracks. She ungracefully ran into his back, staggering back and shook her head. He didn't turn to look at her, and instead stayed looking forward. She peered from behind him.

They reached some sort of town. Or at least, there was a town within her vision. Her heart jumped for joy, and she had to try hard to keep her excitement from radiating around her. Sakura was jittery, though. Damn body; got to be all self reacting and whatnot. Quick on her feet, Sakura frowned. "You said it would be soon. That wasn't soon at all." He chuckled, turning towards her. His eyes glowed red. She turned and looked down and off to the side. "I apologize. I was wrong."

Without another word, he swooped her up in his arms -bridal style- and headed towards the down. Taken by surprise, she squeaked and her cheeks grew a bit pink. "Put me down! I can walk, damn you!" He shook his head. The pink haired kunoichi struggled, but it was futile. "Just relax." she rolled her eyes. "Because that's so easy when someone you hate is carrying you."

"I thought you said you were warming up to me?"

She mentally face palmed.

He chuckled, a grin covering his face. "I'm not allowed to joke?"

"You're an idiot."

"Far from it, actually."

"Shut up."

**You guys bicker like a married couple~.**

_Do you want to die?_

**A better question is, can you even kill me?**

_I did it once before!_

**But I'm still here, aren't I?**

Sakura mentally shook herself, and huffed angrily. "Something on your mind?" she huffed again, looking off. He hummed playfully, throwing her up a bit to adjust her. He pressed her against his chest, and despite her better judgment, relaxed against him. She could pretty much _feel_ his grin form. It was just a natural reflex the body had, god damn it.

Her reflexes seemed to be getting her in a lot of trouble lately. Weren't they supposed to help you?

They made it to the town. He set her down quietly, and removed her binds. She stretched, the freedom feeling nice. She cracked her neck and back, sighing in relief. It really did feel great. But now, all she wanted to do was flail about with hew new found freedom. "Lets go." she pouted, but followed along anyways.

She seemed to be invisible because no one even glanced at her. Instead, they all looked at Madara. But it wasn't fear or anything; they all shined bright smiles and waved to him. She frowned, unsure of what exactly the hell was going on here. She felt his hand on his shoulder, and she turned to glare. "Don't be jealous."

"Fuck you!"

"If you insist."

"Arg!"

**xxxxx**

Sakura Haruno wasn't one to cry

Okay, maybe that was a lie.

... Okay, it was a lie.

A huge lie, to be exact.

Huge.

But that was besides the point.

She hadn't realized how hungry she actually was until she entered the resturuant. The second they had entered, the smell of food hit her like a bat. It smelled so good, her eyes were watering with delight. She sat across from Madara while waiting. He seemed casual and relaxed, which bugged her; she was rigid and awkward, looking around constantly and glaring daggers at whoever walked by. Madara had convinced himself it was jealousy, but it was far from it. These people talked to him like he was famous, and it disgusted her. They admired him, girls seemed to gush over him, and kids pretended to be him. While she wanted to stab him. In short, she was out of place. Sakura leaned forward a bit, tapping her fingers in rhythm against the table. She guessed it wasn't completely odd; Sasuke was a huge dick when they were kids but girls still fawned over him. It must've been something about being a Uchiha that made girls just want to jump into their pants. Even she had fallen for Sasuke.

**You're still falling.**

Sakura frowned, looking down. She was right; not that she would ever admit it out loud. Whether she liked it or not, Sasuke had a special place in her heart; and he always would. She was a mess when it came to love and relationships. She either scared the guy away, the guy wasn't up to her standards, she would get too scared and back out, and the list goes on.

Sakura mindlessly twirled a strand of hair with her fingers, frowning. "What's on your mind?" her eyes wandered up to meet his, but she stopped herself midway and kept her eyes on his nose. She shrugged. "Hungry."

"I'm curious. Do you think I'm an idiot."

"Yes."

He laughed, shaking his head. He leaned forwards as well, placing his elbows on the table and entwining his fingers. He kept his head behind his head, but his gaze was on her. "What's on your mind?" he reiterated, and she scoffed. She dug her nails into the table, glaring at him (though she still couldn't meet his eyes, so it was pretty much useless). "Why didn't you take Naruto or Sasuke?" she blurted out. "It's not that I'd rather them be taken instead of me. I don't anything to happen to them, but it doesn't make sense, damn it. You want the kyuubi, don't you? So why not take it when he wasn't expecting it." she frowned.

"Not to mention that you easily got into the village. Why didn't you just do it before, then? Because you could've easily done it, it seems. And even that one time when you sent us into that damn world- you got into the village without detection. The only reason why you got discovered was because you _came_ to Naruto and I!" Sakura didn't realize it, but her voice was growing with every second. She stood up abruptly, and slammed her hands down on the table in anger. People finally seemed to take notice of her.

"Leave Madara-sama along, wench!" someone shouted at her. She spun around to the see who it was, only to see everyone glaring at her. Her anger rose from not only the fact they were mad at her, but out of embarrassment. Her mind was spinning too fast for her own good, and before she could think reasonably, she slammed her fist against the table. It shattered easily beneath her fist. People jumped back, but their stares didn't budge. "Why are you defending this monster?" she roared, meeting each and everyone's gaze. "He's killed so many innocent people! He's a traitor! He's no good; literally! So why!" she screamed loudly, her fists clenched. Some males stood up, and they looked ready for a fight. That was fine with her - she was all too willing to beat some sense into them. "Bring it!"

Sakura watched them start moving towards her, and she crouched down a bit. She could take these guys easily - even without chakra. A girl was not someone you'd want to mess with when they were pissed beyond to belief; not to mention that it was Sakura, which pretty much meant you were going to get your ass kicked hands down.

There was a hand on her shoulder. She whirled around immediately, and landed a swift punch to whoever's it was face. It was Madara. She didn't let up, though. She threw another punch; and another, and another. She threw a barrage of her fists in anger until her hands hurt and were covered in his blood. She was crying, though she wasn't sad; it was pure rage that decided it was going to come out in tears. She was breathing hard, her fists clenched so tight that they were losing color. People gasped, and the room stilled.

Madara just... smiled.

It wasn't his creepy smile; well, it was creepy, but this one was different. She could feel the bloodlust radiating from his body, and his grin was a mix of amusement and lust; it was scary. She kept her ground, and showed her defiance by meeting his gaze. The gasps were louder now, but she didn't care. Expecting to pass out immediately, she was surprised that she was still standing. And through all of that, he had the nerve to gentle pat her head like she was a dog. "That's enough, Sakura."

She didn't know how to react. Her expression went from anger to complete confusion. She didn't even realize he was guiding her out of the restaurant and down the street. "I got your food, but you seem to like making scenes. We'll just eat in private, yes?" she didn't say anything, but frowned. He thought that was a scene? _Just wait! _She hissed in her mind, glaring at him, but ultimately did not disagree.

He moved quickly, nearly dragging her with him. His hand was fastened on his wrist, his grip pretty much cutting off her circulation. She flinched, but ignored the pain. It didn't seem like he was doing it on purpose; at least, from what she could tell.

He checked them in swiftly to some hotel. He didn't seem to give any information, and she guessed this is where he always came. They gave him the keys the second he was up by the desk, and he nodded in response. Madara finally loosened his grip, and even let her walk freely. Sakura sighed in relief, rubbing her wrist and pouting a bit.

She almost ran into him once again, but she caught herself this time. He opened the door and let her go in first. Sighing, she stomped in. The room was nice, but... There was only _one bed_. Her eyebrow twitched. "There's one bed."

"Why yes, there is."

"Not gonna happen."

"You don't really get a choice, darling."

She spun around, narrowing her eyes at him. "Don't freaking call me darling. _Ever_." He walked past her smoothly, ignoring her comment. She crossed her arms over her chest and watched him sit down at the edge of the bed. He smiled at her, patting a spot next to him. "No." Sakura shook her head, frowning. He met her gaze, his being much more calm. "My noise is bleeding because of you. Since you caused it, please heal it."

"Hah! No way in hell!"

"If you do, I will get another bed." he bargained, smiling coyly. Damn; either way, he was going to win this situation. But healing his face was a lot better then having to sleep next to him, so she agreed.

She leaned forward, looking over his bleeding face. It made something in her bubble with happiness seeing him injured; even if it was minor. She outstretched her fingers to heal it up, when his arm snaked around her waste. She squeaked and jumped back, managing to tumble backwards and land awkwardly on the ground. "Do you want me to heal you or not?" she snapped, getting to her feet. "I couldn't help myself." he leaned back, smiling at her. She rolled her eyes, unsurely moving forward to heal his face. "I want a separate room for having to put up with you."

"In exchange for a kiss? It seems like a fair deal."

Sakura frowned, her fingers lightly grazing his face while a light green chakra appeared. She didn't know what to do. Kiss him and get a room to herself, or risk staying in the same room with him. Even if he got a separate bed, that didn't stop him from joining her when she fell asleep. Once again, it was a win-win for Madara. She sighed, but nodded slightly.

She wasn't sure what to do. Something about leaning forward to kiss him made her uncomfortable and awkward, but sitting down next to him was just as bad. She frowned, sighing. "You go first," she mumbled awkwardly, averting her eyes and trying to fight the extreme blush that painted her cheeks. Without saying a word, he wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her in close. Her heart was beating in her throat as she let him guide her. She was pretty sure he could hear it, it was so loud. His lips grazed hers, and she went rigid. A hand moved up her back, and she shuddered. He said a kiss, not a damn feeling up session. His grip on her waist tightened, and the hand that had been on her back went up to her hair. She was sweating, which she blamed on the room being too hot, and she felt the need to go take a four hour long shower. He bit her lip, causing her to yelp and jump back. "Fuck, that hurt!" she exclaimed, flustered. He chuckled, before standing up and heading for the door. "I'll go get you another room, darling."

"What did I say about calling me that, damn it!"


End file.
